Silver Fangs and Fur
by Death Doll Hot Line
Summary: Her race was thought to be a mith, but when she shows up in Kohana, things get a little out of hand. KibaXOc
1. Chapter 1

ok, new story, enjoy.

* * *

We wear the mask that grins and lies,

It hides our cheeks and shades our eyes,-

This debt we pay to human guile;

With torn and bleeding hearts we smile,

And mouth with myriad subtleties.

Why should the would be over-wise,

In counting all our tears and sighs?

Nay let them only see us, while

We wear the mask.

We smile, but, O great Christ, our cries

To thee from tortured souls arise.

We sing, but oh the clay is vile

Beneath our greet, and ling the mile;

But let the world dream otherwise,

We wear the mask!

That's right, we wear the mask. It suites us, it hides our blood loving eyes, and our grinning smiles. We kill for pleasure and die with honor. It suites us, we go as far, to roam the country to far from home, to only kill more and more. We don't look human and don't look animal; we sort of crossed in between. To me your foolish, if I may say my self, to even dare come after us, we are to cunning and we hide from you. You won't get far, for the elders will surely hunt you down. Not to surprise we truly mean no harm, you leave us be, we leave you be, its simple and its plain. For we are the hybrid wolfs, long lost in ancient stories, we truly do exists, it's just we don't show our selves. We hide from what you call your selves. You humans have populated to fast, we had to flee, we hid quite well, until the day you people found us, oh hear us cry you killed us all and made us pay for the sins we plagued upon the land. Yet one of us survives your mast slaughter, run, and save us all, for you are the last one, our last hope.

* * *

short, but hay its a prolog 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, next chappter. More like on with the story. Anyway, fi you get lost, i'm sorry, i was liseaning to music and so i kind of was in and out of the story. So i'm sorry if you don't get it i will, try and fix it later. So yeah.

I do not own Naruto. And if i did, the story line would be totaly diffrent and every one would be too confused to even watch it or read it. Yeah.

If you want to know what i am listening to well here's your chance. I'm listening to Owari nai Yume, form the anime inuyasha. Here is some info, it's actually a really good song:

Owari nai Yume; Unending Dream 

3rd Opening Song

by Aikawa Nanase

Lyrics:

kokoro no naka no JIORAMA no machi wa kibou no hikari de kirameite iru kagerou no hane de habataita yume wa kimi to, boku to no sagashimono shinjitsu wa itsumo hitomi ni hisonde iru aoku bokura wa doko made yukou futari no mirai ima sasuratte bokura wa tabi o tsuzukeru eien no arika owari nai yume kono te o hanasazu oikakete ikitai zutto,

TAAKOIZU iro no kokoro no umi de hikari no fune no aizu ga kikoeru hayaku ikanakya hayaru omoi ni nani mo kotoba wa iranai ne itsuwari wa itsumo kotoba ni hisonde iru amaku,

futari de hitotsu ni narou okubyou na nami no ho mo dakishimete bokura wa tabi o tsuzukeru dakiau sukima owari nai yume niji o tsukinuketa yakusoku no hikari o mezasu,

bokura wa doko made yukou futari no mirai ima sasuratte bokura wa tabi o tsuzukeru eien no arika owari nai yume kono te o hanasazu oikakete ikitai zutto

Thank you anime lyrics. ok on with the story.

* * *

I shifted awake. I found my self wrapped in a fluffy white towel and worm. What had I been doing before I passed out? Oh yeah, running. I saddened slightly, I was the last one left, and it saddened me to the point of small sobs and whimpers. Hearing shuffling of feet and paws, they stopped; I looked up and found a boy, about my age. He had messy black hair, brown eyes with red stripes on his cheeks. He knelt near me, and didn't say anything for a couple of minutes. He only stared; his brown eyes seemed to be thinking until he opened his mouth. 

"Glad to see you up, how are you feeling?" I cocked my head to the side, his voice was slightly deep and it tickled my ears. He was being friendly, but trust never came easy with us Hybrid dogs.

"Do you talk?" he asked, suddenly his head went forward and his arms went up to his head. He whimpered slightly and then spoke.

"You didn't have to hit me"

"Serves you right. I think she's a facially spooked. Kiba the spooking dog boy" A female said. "What are you doing in here anyway, didn't Tsunade-sama tell you not to bother her?" she looked at him expectantly.

"I found her; shouldn't I at least be informed that she is ok?" He growled at her. The four legged creature next to him started to bark. The boy, or Kiba, I suppose looked at him and nodded.

"Your right Akamaru, it is weird" He then looked at me and smiled.

"I'll leave you alone now, before Sakura here bites my head off" He be one of those people who can understand dogs, it was actually kind of nice to know someone similar to me, even though I understood wolves better. I just nodded my head, letting Kiba know that I understood.

"Alright, you do understand me don't you girl?" he said before he got dragged out my the pink haired lady.

"I'm sorry about him, he could be so loud." She smiled at me. I don't know why but I felt like there where two people staring and smiling at me instead of one. She was weird, my instincts new that, and what I learned was that 'always fallow your instincts.' I tried to scoot back, only to find my self on the wall.

"You kept falling off the bed, so we put you on the floor, so you don't injure you self amore than you are." She turned around and picked up something of the counter. It smelled like chicken and vegetables. When it was brought down to my face she comaded me to eat. I shook my head 'no,' no way was I going to eat human food, it was always to salty.

"Come one girl, your week, the only way to get stronger is to eat." She insisted and pushed the bowl closer to me. I sighed and gave up, she watched me eat. I only ate the chicken, I didn't like anything ells that was in it. Meat was the only thing I ever ate, so meat will probably the only thing that I will eat. I looked up at her, wanting to see if she had an objection to me eating the chicken only. She didn't seem too mined, when I finished I pushed the bowl towards her, she sighed and picked it up. She started to walk out when the door burst open and a blond lady waltz in.

"good after noon Tsunade-sama, what brings you here?" she asked. The woman looked at her then at me, then at her.

"so Kiba wasn't lying when he said that she was a wake." She shifted her wait on the other foot and then looked at me.

"Fine, How are you?" she asked. I didn't answer, she was one loud and powerful lady, and well that was my first impression of her. She sighed and walked over to me,

"can you understand me?" she asked. She was looking into my eyes, her eyes where gold, with many emotions running through them. I couldn't but help and look a way. She was like the Alpha female, back at home, big, fierce, but nice.

"she's scared of you Tsunda-sama." Kiba's voice ripped through the silence. I actually thanked him for coming to my rescue.

"scared, of wait, little old me?" she shifted her head to where Kiba was standing.

"old, yeah, but little no" he smirked.

"I have you know Kiba, you have no respect at all" The blond ladies voice boomed. She frightened me so must that I actually got up and ran behind Kiba. He looked down as I looked up. Kiba just smiled at me, his smile was gentle and caring.

* * *

"yup, she's scared." He said, while looked at he evil and loud blond woman. The woman sighed.

"what are we going to do with her?" he was rubbing her hands on the side of her head.

"she does understand us, you know, Kiba got her to respond to a statement of his" The pink girl intercepted. The blond one nodded and then looked at me and Kiba.

"well, she's all warmed up to you, so why don't you keep her, she may even talk to you" I could tell it was a command and not a segregation. Kiba sighed and shook his head.

"what do you think my parents would think, if I suddenly brought a girl home?" he hissed out and started to walk away.

If the yhave a problem with it, tell them to talk to me about" she answered, as she walked, she took a quick look at me again and then left. There was a cold silence, till Kiba motioned to me to fallow him. I stood slightly and walked over to him slowly, The blanket that I was wearing before was now discarded on the floor. It actually was cold in this building that I was in.

"ok, um, lets go home, why don't we?" I nodded and fallowed behind him, but keeping some distance, It was still hard for me to trust people I didn't even know. He seemed nice enough though, so right now all I could do is trust him, and the place he lived in.

* * *

Ok, there was the first chapter. Well, yeah, sorry agian if you didn't get it, happens when you type and listen to music.' 


	3. Chapter 3

OK, next chapter, Ok, this one is long, yay for me, i made a chapter long. Anywho

* * *

Kiba walked with me slowly through the town. Every time I looked up I found people staring at us, don't get me wrong, they where nice and all, but their eyes said something ells. I shifted toward Kiba for comfort, I don't know why but Kiba made me feel safe. I just liked him for that, he was a comforting person, plus he smelled of pine and rain, with a hint of strawberries, and a sent of a something, told me what they are like. Well pine was for energy and curiosity, while rain showed seriousness and optimism, and strawberries told me that he still had the kid like view of the world. I accidentally bumped into him, he looked down and smiled.

"Hay, I don't want to seem rude or anything, but could I have your name, calling you girl all the time, is kind of weird. To tell you the truth, I didn't know how to speak the human language; I understood it but could never speak it. But I tried anyway,

"K-snap" yup, wolf tong took over instantly took over, like I said before I couldn't speak the language. Oh well, maybe he understood me. He smiled at me, had he actually understood me? No, that couldn't be only dogs and wolves only understood us. He nodded and kept on walking, I hadn't realized that we stopped walking at all. As we reached a big house I heard lots of barking. The barking seemed to be excited, I wonder why. Suddenly a door opened and a pack of dogs ran over to us. The first said hello to Kiba and then turned to me. There wet noses touched my exposed thighs and arms, they where cold, but warm at the same time.

"alright, all of you, inside, leave her be" Kiba barked and the pack retreated back into the house. Kiba led me through the front door and took of his shoes. Me having no shoes on just walked in.

"God, kiba, you missed dinner, if your going to be late and least be kind enough and send Ak-" the voice yelled as it neared us. There was a girl; much older that Kiba, but they seemed to look the same, like family resemblance.

"who's this?" she pointed at me. "you never brought a girl home before, are you two dating" Kiba opened his mouth to say something, but the girl beet him to it. "Ma, Dad, Kiba brought a girl home" Her voice was so loud, that my ears started to ring. There was a shuffle of feet and a older man and woman where present, the fround when they looked at me.

"Kiba, you know how I am with people I don't know in the house." The male said.

"If you have a problem with her ask the Hokage for an explanation" Kiba said defensively. Defiantly pissed at the comments that where made earlier. They both nodded and seemed to calm down and warm up.

"This is Kira, she's from god knows where and I have no clue how old she is" Kiba said it like he had said that all his life, I guess he must have brought many people home that they didn't know, so they asked him the same question.

"Well, that took care of that, you must be hungry, why don't you sit and eat?" The older lady said and beckoned me and Kbia to fallow. I grabbed on to Kiba, he dragged/walked me into what I think they call a kitchen, it was white, white counter, silver sink, while tile and something that was big, but it produced heat.

"Come on, sit down" the lady said. She walked over and went to touch me. Out of instinct and fright I snapped at her hand warningly and ran behind Kiba. Kiba chuckled while looked at the distressed woman.

"She doesn't trust a lot of people; I mean would trust some one who looks completely different than herself? She doesn't know who we are and where she is, so give her a break mom" He told the older woman. She nodded and went back to what she was doing. No sooner than that, she put two bowls on the white counter. And two wired looking metal thing. I looked at it; it reflected my face, just like water did. I put it down and picked up the bow and shoved my face in and slurped down my food. When I finished I put it down and liked my face. Kiba just blinked then coughed slightly.

"Well that was interesting." Kiba's mother said. Kiba nodded.

"Why don't you take her on tour tomorrow Kiba?" She suggested, clearly she didn't want me in the house after that.

"Yeah sure, I have no problem with it. I mean, if she wants to go that is.' He turned to me, 'do you want me to show you around town, tomorrow Kira?" I guessed that would mean I would meet new people; well it wouldn't be that bad, would it? I nodded my head 'yes' he smiled,

"ok, that's great, um, mom, where is she going to sleep?" He looked up.

"um, that's a very good question. I really don't know. I guess she can sleep on the couch" She pointed to what I suppose was the couch. Kiba nodded and then got up as he started to walk out; I shot up from my seat, thinking he would leave me alone. I quickly grabbed his shirt and fallowed him. He looked at me startled.

"um, kira, I'm going to bed. Mom will help you settle in on the couch." He said and started walking away. But his mom was weird, she scared me and I didn't like the fact she didn't like to much after my eating stunt. I whimpered slightly, he was going to leave me alone with the creepy lady. When I finally got settled on the 'couch' the lights when off and I was left in the dark. A few minutes later, it started to rain. The pitter patter on the glass reminded me of home. I must have been very far way from home in order to not know where I was. I didn't realize it until the lights flashed back on, that I was actually crying.

"Can you be quiet at all?" an angry looking guy looked at me over the couched. I felt really threatened for a couple of second's till fear took over me. Who ever he was, he looked tough and scary. I quickly fallowed my instinct kicked in. The instincts where to get a way from the cause of my fear. I leaped up and scurried fallowing Kiba's sent. I reached a door and append it. Hot steam shot out of the door, I heard a yelp of surprise and a stream of courses. When the steam cleared I found Kiba with a towel around his waist. He had a red tint oh his cheeks.

"um, what are you doing here Kira?" he studdered out slowly.

"She wouldn't shut up, I think I scared her" the guy from before said. I quickly dashed way from him, and into Kiba's hard, but smooth and damp chest. He smelled clean, Pine, rain and strawberries. I smelled something ells, salty water, but it wasn't him, it was me, I was crying again.

"The hell did you do?" Kiba growled out. He was angry, I could tell, all the hairs on his body where standing on end, trying to make him look big and viscous.

"She wouldn't shut up" the guy growled out. I didn't like him at all, he was way to mean. I heard a shuffle of feet from the out side of the door, when I looked back I found Kiba's mom staring at us. She turned her head to look at the guy, then to Kiba and then me. To Kiba again and then me.

"what is going on here?" she asked.

"She ran in here all frightened and crying, fallowed by him" Kiba said. As he pointed to the guy. Kiba's mother nodded and then turned to the guy, for his side of the story.

"she wouldn't shut up" he started to say.

"so, you scared her, jesses, I thought you couldn't get any lower."Kiba huffed out.

"Kiba, respect your elders" His mom yelled at him. The yell made my ears ring. IT was a high rinning noise that I couldn't stand. I guess I did something really bad because Kiba's mother came over to me and pried me off of Kiba. I remember just wimpering and pushing my self closer to Kiba for comfort.

"Dear, why don't we let Kiba get dry and clothed, hmm." She started to take me to the door where that guy stood. When we passed him a moved over to the other side, so I didn't have to touch him. Yep, I was scared senseless, he really did scare me and I couldn't get that feeling that he was going to try something on me. Maybe I was just exhausted from everything that happened, yeah, that's what it probably was, I was just tired.

Kiba's mom sat me down on the seat that I are on previously. She smiled at me only to frown again when I looked away.

"are you ok?" Kiba's voice ran through the silence, I looked up and smiled and nodded 'yes'.

"That's good.' He said and then looked at his mom, 'what are we going to do now?" He asked.

"I guess she can sleep on the floor in your room, since she is much more comfortable with you and all, I'll go set up some blankets, ok, you just keep her calm" She said and walked out.

"ok, any who, how old are you?" Kiba asked. I looked up at him and then opened my mouth, just to shut it tightly again.

"right, you don't speak, how about in wolf, I can understand that" he said. I nodded and snapped out in wolf talk a 16. he nodded.

"cool, only a year younger than me' he smiled at me, 'lets see, what haven't I asked you yet,..Oh yeah, who's your favorite, dogs or wolves?" I looked at him like he was crazy, it was hard to tell.

"dogs where loyal and all, but then when it came to being territorially I would say wolves I snapped out. He nodded.

"I prefer dogs better, plus dogs can fight too." Grinned out. I saw his fang like teeth, they where pretty small, so I laughed slightly.

"Oh, you laughed, now. What's so funny?" he came in front of me with an fake angry look.

your fangs are so small, how do you rip and tear you food? He looked at me startled and then nodded all of a sudden.

"We cut our food with a knife and a fork, I guess you tear your's apart?" he questioned. I smiled and nodded and 'yes'.

"How big are your K-nine's?" he asked quickly. I opened my mouth and showed him. He whistled,

"Those are some hell of K-nines" he commented.

"Um, what?" Kiba's mom came in looking weirdly at us.

"she has giant K-nine teeth, that probably why she didn't use the spoon when you gave it to her. Now that I think about it, I don't even think she know how to use them." Kiba looked at his mom. I closed my mouth and smiled at her, she was actually very nice. Kiba sat down next to me,

"Hay mom, I'm hungry again, can you make me something?" he asked. His Mom nodded and started to take something's out. I sighed, my exhausted finally took over and I lied my head down on Kiba's shoulder, then blackness and it took me over.

* * *

Ok, review, what do you think of it. I hope its good. 


	4. Chapter 4

New chapter sorry that it took my a while to get it up, school has been a pain latly. Anway. i hope this chapter makes up for what i didn't do for a while.

I don't own naruto.

* * *

Hay mom, I'm hungry again, can you make me something?" he asked. His Mom nodded and started to take something's out. I sighed, my exhausted finally took over and I lied my head down on Kiba's shoulder, then blackness and it took me over.

------------

I rubbed into what ever I was sleeping. It was worm and it smelled nice.

"Could you at least be quite? She is sleeping" I heard someone whisper harshly. My sensitive ears picked up Kiba's voice.

"Mom, you said I could. I don't think she would mind either. Plus the more she stays here, the more comfortable she would be with _this _stile of life." Kiba was winning slightly, I could here it. "But ma" that one was said loud enough that everyone could here. I couldn't sleep any longer; there was too much noise now. Sitting up I rubbed my eyes and yawned. Looking around I found my self back on the couch.

"Well look at that. You are up. Are you hungry?" I looked up to see Kiba's mother walking towards me. I just shook my head yes. Who wouldn't be hungry after they slept for a while? "Good, breakfast will be ready soon." She smiled and went back into the kitchen.

"After breakfast I'll take you around town, ok? I have no training so it would be ok." Kiba said as I looked at him.

'Training?' I asked him in my own language.

"Yeah, ninja training." He said. I just nodded. Ninjas. So that's where I was. I was either in the ninja empire. Where I was born or, where separate ninja nation's live was.

------

Breakfast was about two hours ago, and now we were walking around town. I looked here and there. It wasn't dark out, but it still had the morning sun slowly rising making everything look a deep burning red. "And over there is the Romen shop; you can find the romen monster there." Kiba's voice interrupted me in the middle of my thoughts. "You'll meet him latter though. Anyway. Over there is the Hyuga clan. They are quite weird, but you get used to them. Um… and further down the road is, the Aburame clan. They can control insects, it's pretty cool, once you get used to it. And over there' the pointed to a building with a red cross on it 'is the hospital that you came out of last night. And over there' he pointed to a large building 'that's the Hokage's tower. That where the leader of the village is. um… what haven't I showed you yet?" he looked at me.

'How about your friends?' I asked. He nodded.

"You're ok with that? I mean they can be quiet weird at times." I just nodded. "Ok, if you say so" He lead me father a way from the town. It started to get more trees and bushes. Once in a while I heard some clanging and banging. "These are the training grounds, if we aren't here; we are usually out and about town or on a mission." He explained. You came into a clearing and I saw some people moving about. "Hay you guys" The pink haired girl from last night stopped and ran over to us.

"Hay Kiba' she smiled at him and then turned to me. 'And how are you doing?" I just looked at her. Even if I said something she wouldn't even understand me. "Does she say anything?" She asked. Now everyone else that was here, they were listing to the conversation and looking at me.

"Yeah she does, but she can't speak out language fully…I think, now that I think about it, I don't think that she cane eve say much in out language." Kiba commented.

"So this is what Tsunade was talking about." I heard some one say. It was a male's voice, I could tell that.

'It? Suddenly I become at it? You don't even know me and you assume I'm an it.' Apparently no one could under stand me but they figured I was upset with something. Kiba looked startled for a second.

"It's ok Kira, Hyuga didn't mean it…I think" he tired to reassure me.

"You understand her?" The pink one asked. Kiba just nodded.

"Enough to under stand. She speaks wolf. Dog is a little different, but I can basically get it." Kiba just nodded slightly. "Anyway, Kira, the pink haired girl, that's Sakura. The two look a like eye people are part of the Hyuga clan, Neji and Hinata he pointed to each on. 'If you like you can kill Neji, he was the one who made the 'it' comment.' I looked up ant the male Hyuga. He was glaring at Kiba. I growled and snapped at him. Hyuga surprisingly didn't react. Well except turning his head at me and directing his glare at me. In the world where I was born, having eye contact for a long time is usually a battle of dominance. Maybe the Hyuga new about it, and if not, he was now crossing dangerous territory. Even in my human form I still can do some damage, but when I enter my Hybrid mode, well that just another story. "Neji, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kiba started to say.

"You keep out of this." He hissed out. He was still looking at me. Sure I was small, but I had power, and what I lacked in size I made up for power and mind.

"alright Hyuga…' Kiba looked back at me and then back at the Hyuga. 'How would you like to be barred? I could get some nice wild flowers and some towels too, that way they soak up all the blood in the pit you would be bared in." If Kiba was joking around he would be wrong, I would kill Hyuga if I had to. I was partly leader of a pack, and this makes it no different.

"Kiba, the hell are you talking about, this puny thing can't fight." Hyuga seemed pissed, not my problem though.

"She's a hybrid Inu, you are crazy challenging her like that…sure I don't know much about her people, but I know well enough to not get into a dominance fight with them." Kiba said.

"What can she possibly do to me?" Hyuga was now interested, not smart. Even so, his challenge went on.

"She can bight you and tear you from limb to limb, or she can claw you to death. Well that's all I could think of right now…there probably be more." His words where cut off slowly when a mettle object implanted in my arm. From what I could tell some one had chucked it at me from the side. I looked down to find the weapon still there and my arm bleeding. Growling I turned where I had a feeling it came from. Then of course I used the sent on the weapon to locate my attacker.

'Come one out you cowered.' I said. My attackers laughed and landed on the ground right next the tree he was hiding it.

'Well aren't you a smart one?' he snapped back at me. There was several gasped. And whispers of wonder of what was going on. I remembered them now; they were the one that killed my clan. Suddenly there was other people in front of my.

"Kakashi-sensie, what's going on?" Sakura asked.

"They are after the hybrid Inu. We were given orders to protect her." Protect me, ha. I could handle them my self.

'back off, this is my fight." I growled out.

"Kakashi-sensie, Kira said to back off. She doesn't take it lightly that you are fighting her fight." Kiba said. Kakashi nodded and told the others to back off. Now I stood there against my enemy. It was now my turn to prove my worth in this world and to my deceased clan.

'Look here sweet hart, just back down and let us kill you. Make it easer on your self and for us.' One of the guys said.

'I'm not a afraid of you. You and your stupid clan may have attacked my clan, but you don't have what it takes to take me on.' I said. They just nodded.

'And what would you have that we wouldn't have, you know all of us can transform like you can. Unless your one of _those_ kind of hybrid Inu.' He never got to continue his sentence. I had attacked them to fast for him to see. I had sliced there throats and left them there for the crows or what was left of them. Then I turned to the Hyuga, I had a score to settle with him.

'Now do you want to challenge me?' Hyuga looked for a translation.

"She asked if you would like to continue the previous challenge." Kiba translated. Hyuga shifted his head side to side.

"There is no use, I can see what you could do already." I was guessing that was a complement. I just nodded and got out of attack position, and looked at Kiba.

'Kiba, I'm hungry' he just nodded and told everyone that we are going home to eat. The rest said there good byes and continued there training. As we walked home Kiba kept looking at me. 'yes?' I asked him.

"I was just wondering… what exactly…no… why are those people after you?"

'Well you see, those people, are like me only they are a rival clan. You see in the wild we have packs, not really clans, so naturally each pack is an enemy of another unless there was and agreement between them. Well my pack and their pack never really got along together and so we fought for years. One day my clan attacked the lower part of their clan. They got angry and planned a merciless attack and yeah, they killed my pack. I'm the last one left, so I guess I have to be more careful from now on.' we had reached the clan house and took off our shoes, well more like Kiba took off his shoes, but I just walked in. 'well you see I'm not much of a leader of the clan, but I was special…you know a little about us hybrid Inu's right?' Kiba nodded asking the question. 'then you would know about the Silver Inu right?'

"some what… but now much. All I know is that it is really powerful and strong." I just nodded.

'well the Silver Inu is only born every four thousand years. It's power progresses past it's death, and so the next Silver Inu would get the one before it and it's own power.' I started to explain as we started to eat something, it smelled like meat but it wasn't like I was used to having it.

"so your basically saying that the power is just passed down and added on to the next?" Kiba asked.

'yeah pretty much.' I started to say something else but Kiba stood up all of sudden.

"don't they wear some strange mask, or do they have markings, because when I found you I found this small tablet with words written in my our language, not wolf but human. Can you tell me what it means, well more like the Hokage, she was more worried about it than I was." His out burst made the whole clan, who was eating with us, look at him and get quite.

'I guess I can, but you'll have to read it to me, I never learned how to read or write in the human language.' He nodded and dragged me out of the clan house and onto the street. We both quickly made our way to the big building that the Hokage lived in. Kiba asked the lady behind a desk that he needed to see Tsunade ASAP and that it was about the tablet. She nodded and when somewhere. 'do you think I would be able to help?' Kiba nodded.

"I found the tablet under you, so I was guessing it was yours. I pretty sure it is. Any information could actually help us under stand that tablet and maybe we would be able to help you." Kiba said. The lady came back and gave us the ok to go in. As we did we found several other people there. They all had masks on, odd, each one was an animal. "Tsunade, Kira might know something about the tablet. Let her see it." Kiba said. The blond lady from last night was the leader? Well that explains a lot. She handed Kiba the tablet. "here let me read it to you." I just nodded ready to listen and help out. It was the least I could do with the hospitality I got from this ninja village.

"We wear the mas**k** that grins and lies,

It h**i**des our cheeks and shades our eyes,-

Th**i**s debt we pay to human guile;

With to**r**n and bleeding hearts we smile,

**A**nd mouth with myriad subtleties.

Why should the would be over-wise,

In counting all our tears and sighs?

Nay **let** **them only see** us, while

We wear the mask.

We smile, but, O great Christ, our cries

To **the**e **f**rom tort**ur**ed souls arise.

We sing, but oh the clay is vile

**Beneath** our greet, and ling the mile;

**But let the world dream otherwise**,

We wear the mask!"

"Anything?" Tsunade asked. I looked at then a Kiba.

'this is not just an ordinary tablet, this has a code in it. Tell me Kiba are any of the words or letters bolded or written differently?' Kiba nodded.

"The K-I-I-R-A-Let them only see-the-f-ur-Beneath-but let the world dream otherwise, those are the only ones that are highlighted." I nodded.

"Kiira, that's another way to spell my name, you know how a wolf howls at the moon, well the i's are linked like that. Then let them only see the fur beneath but let the world dream otherwise. These are the words my mom once told me. Basically this means I could only let people see my true form of it is absolutely necessary, if not let the world dream of what I really look like.' I told Kiba. Kiba quickly told Tsunade what I said and she nodded.

"Are you telling us that this tablet is like a warning for you?" She asked me. I just shrugged. Truthfully I didn't know my self.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. Plez no flames, you could just tell what wrong but don't start spitting fire and acid at me. thanx. I will get the next chapter up soon. Hopefully. 


End file.
